


The birds and the bitches

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Petplay, Transformation, multi-breast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade wakes in the morning to discover a rather curious addition to her body as well as a set of helping hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The birds and the bitches

Jade had only been a scant thirteen years old when she and her beloved dog had merged. At first only a few canine features had been acquired after her ascension. Only a fluffy white tail, and a pair of dog ears. But as time on the battleship passed, only non visible changes occurred. Her sense of smell and hearing were heightened to greater levels, and she took on more canine instincts. Though for the first two years, that had been the limit. Most of her physical growth had been purely human in nature. Her hips and chest becoming more pronounced as expected, and her figure showing a more feminine look. All in all she was more or less satisfied with these developments, aside from of course the usual unpleasant parts of puberty all teenagers suffer. However even a god, especially a teenaged one cannot stop the changes their body undergoes, and for Jade, hers was to take a much unexpected one.

It started on what just seemed like another day. She awoke from some forgotten dream of hers, yawning, wearily stretching her body and removing any gunk from her eyes. In her tired stupor she hadn't noticed any differences at first. She walked from her room to her private bathroom, washing and rubbing her face to help jolt herself awake. As she did, she only barely noticed how her chest seemed heavier then usual. But figured she was just more tired then usual. Still feeling groggy and a bit grimy from last night's sleep, Jade then headed to her shower. As she undressed, she vaguely noticed a slight bump against her hands lower then she should have and greater difficulty removing her shirt. Agitated, she yanked it off. Tossing it aside as she entered her shower.

Jade stood dumbly as the streams of water sprayed against her. Her mind still fogged by sleep, trying to remember what she was supposed to do next. Mentally she went through the steps, weakly reached for a bottle of soap and squeezed a small dollop into her hands, and began to lather herself. Neither the heat nor water had awoken her, yet what she soon discovered did. As her hands moved to her belly Jade felt a familiar but unexpected object press against her hand. Shocked, she quickly became alert. Looking down she was surprised to find she two extra pairs of breasts. Slowly shaking her head in disbelief, she hesitantly touched herself. They were as sensitive and as soft as her top pair and much to her annoyance as heavy too. Her middle pair was as large as her top pair, though her lowest was slightly smaller. Jade tweaked and played with her new nipples, getting a feel for any difference, squeaking and mewling as she pulled and pinched. 

She stopped as she realized what she was doing. 'This was wrong.’ She thought to herself. On one hand, there was a bizarre feeling of excitement to this discovery. On the other, she worried what would the others think of her? How would John or Davesprite react? And then what of her clothes? Would she have to find new bras? 'How would that even work?' she wondered aloud. A new question then entered her mind. 'How the fuck did this even happen? Two years and nothing weird like this before!' She struggled to find an answer, any kind that might satisfy. As Jade raced to come up with something, she began to understand. 'Wait a second… Oh. Shit. It must be Becquerel!' Her faithful companion, pet, and guardian. When they had merged she had only his tail and ears. Now she had six breasts, just like a female dog. 

"Just like a female dog." She thought, the implication suddenly hitting her. Her lips curling into a brimming smile. She had always fantasized about being a dog, though before she had to content herself with some crappy fursuit. While it did do the job, it would never as good as the real thing. Now however she could finally make all her personal little fetishes and fantasies come true. 'Wait.’ She thought. ‘I can't walk around like this in public! What will everyone else think? And there's no way I'm going to wear two extra bra's.' That was when she remembered she was a witch of space. She could just make them smaller if needed! Jade lowered her hands to her middle pair, concentrating on the atoms, mass, and all the variables of her aspect, and then willed them smaller till only pair of nipples remained. She repeated the measure on the third and lowest set, finally restoring her bust mostly to it's original form, save for the addition of four new nipples.

* * * 

Jade finished washing herself, and after drying off, raced back to her room. Eager to roleplay every fantasy she’d always dreamed of. As she returned she dug through a special and rather personal chest, shifting through random effects for a particular set of items. ‘I haven’t gone through this in ages; I hope they’re still here.’ She thought. Finally she pulled free an old and dusty pair of gloves and boots made to look like dog paws. It was part of her old fursuit outfit. Jade then slid her hands and feet into them, tugging on the edges, ‘wow I have grown, I remember these being a lot looser.‘ With a little extra effort she was able to slip them on. They were a tad snug but still fit comfortably enough. ‘Oh, almost forgot. Just one more little thing.’ Jade said and walked towards a cupboard adjacent to her. Resting on its surface was a black leather leash, typically the kind one would place on pets and other animals. Wrapping it around her neck she then stood in front of a mirror and began inspecting herself. She looked modestly decent and despite their age and ware, the fake gloves and boots complimented her ears and tail. 

She posed for some indeterminate amount of time, savoring the novelty of her getup. Sometimes in playful faux innocent poses; such as getting on all fours and wagging her tail, occasionally playing up the role by woofing. Or in more seductive presentations, like getting to her knees and hands and presenting herself to the mirror as if it was Davesprite, her tail wagging excitedly as she did. It was not long before she lost herself in her little game. Forgetting all else around her, including the fact she had neglected to shut her bedroom door. And as if right on cue, Davesprite floated towards Jade's room. Lost in his own thoughts and daydreams. Silently he passed, giving only a quick glance inside before returning to his own little world.  
A brief second passed before what he saw caught up with him and feeling slightly shocked, quietly investigated. He tilted his head into Jade's doorframe, keeping himself hidden as he watched her little peepshow. She was sitting on her rear, her legs spread-eagled and her arms behind her for support. And most curiously of all, utterly naked. Her cute little tail thumping against the floor as she looked at herself inquisitively. Davesprite then noticed Jade's old fursuit accessories and realized she must have been roleplaying again. The idea of Jade in her little doggie outfit sans everything aside from the paws and boots, acting out the role of his obedient little pet suddenly made his dick harden. Being a sprite now, and one to always keep his cool in any situation, he had no need for pants. Now however, for the first time his own little soldier had betrayed him. Protruding from his nether regions and standing at attention like some defector selling out his allies.

Jade sat up and then looked at her chest, raising her hands to her belly. She examined herself for a second or two before closing her eyes. A strange green colored aura surroundedher hands and suddenly two extra pair of breasts formed on her. Davesprite's dick grew twice are large in response, the oddity of it causing him the strongest whyboner he ever suffered from. 'Holy shit.' he muttered. Jade took notice of him instantly, quickly rising up and desperately trying to find something to cover herself. 'Shit dave! Maybe knock first?' She said, using a bed sheet to clothe herself. 'Girl trust me, you're not the only one with something to hide.' Davesprite floated in front of the door frame, sporting the largest boner Jade had ever seen on him, Davesprite acting as nonchalant as ever. Jade covered her mouth in shock, stunned by its girth. Inadvertently causing her to expose herself again, eliciting a twitch from Davesprite's boner. 

'I've never wanted to fuck you harder then right now. Your tits are like a fucking bag of doritos and my dick is like some fucking retarded skater with rockets attached ready to penetrate the skies at mach one to grab those funbags.' Jade's tail wagged excitedly in response, her face giving off a big beaming smile. She walked to him, pulling him aside to close her door and returned her attentions to him. Getting to her knees, she began to play with his cock, gently patting it against her tits. 'What do you like about them most?' She asked. He responded with a 'More tits means more fun.' Slowly she began to jerk him off, giving only gentle strokes. Stoically as ever, Davesprite said, 'I wish I had more hands or dicks for this. Maybe I should have tossed a fucking octopus or something in instead of a fucking bird.' 

* * *

She takes his cock into her mouth, lapping her tongue against it as her head bobs. Davesprite rests his hand against her head, gently pulling her back to him, occasionally playing with one of her ears. His hips bucking slowly with every lift of her head. Jade then makes one last pull, sucking as hard as she can manage, making a popping noise as she pulls off. She smiles to Davesprite sweetly, her eyes fluttering as she slides his dick between her middle and upper breasts. Just before she begins, she change to a seductive and playful look. And then begins to bounce her chest up and down, rubbing his cock between them. He gently yet firmly grabs hold of her shoulders, moaning and grunting as he thrusts his dick. 

Just before he reaches the height of his climax, Jade pulls his cock free. 'Shit Jade why you stop? You don't blue ball a guy, especially an orange feathery motherfucker, fuck what color balls would you even get?' Jade giggled, and then got on all fours, presenting herself to Davesprite. She spoke. 'Dave, I got a idea… I want you to fuck me doggy style.' As if to emphasize, she wags her ass side to side, and gives him a wink. 'Make me into your bitch.' She says. He remains silent for a while. 'Well when you put it like that...' Davesprite responds, and hovers slightly over her, lining up his engorged member. He places one hand on her hip and grasps it, the other holding his cock steady. Gently he slides in, causing Jade's dog ears to shoot up and then curl back as her face lowers to the floor. 

Davesprite places his hands near her own, hovering over her as he moves his hips back and forth, making Jade whimper. His thrusts are slow but powerful, every one causing Jade to yelp as he slams into her. Gradually he builds up speed, causing her to moan loudly and try to push her rear back as he pushes forward. Eventually his dick slides in and out in one continuous motion, their hips bucking and slamming against each other in unison. Davesprite mutters something to her. ’Jade… I…’ All she can manage is moans. Soon neither can hold back any longer, and just as Jade organisms she lets out a loud howl, clenching her tight pussy around Davesprites dick. He cums soon after, the two trembling briefly before collapsing to the floor. 'I love you Jade.' He whispers. 'I love you too.' He pulls her to him, twirling his tail around her leg, holding her close. The two fall asleep and dream of things to come, of things that will never be, and of each other.  
* * *  
A day passes, and a certain ectobrother of Ms. Jade Harley chooses to walk along a certain path on the battleship. He expects to see Jade or Dave along the way, and not surprising, finds the couple together. What he doesn't expect is his sister on all fours naked, with four extra tits and a dog leash around her neck, Davesprite walking her like some pet. He waves to John and says, 'Hey, she wanted me to make her my bitch, what do you want from me man?'  
End.


End file.
